The present invention relates to a print head for a dot matrix printer of the type in which a plurality of print wires are selectively driven through armatures by electromagnets to perform printing.
A print head of the above described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,778. In a print head, a plurality of armatures (clappers) are securely mounted on a leaf spring and a projecting iron plunger is provided on each armature so as to be attracted to a core of an electromagnet. The plunger is projected through an opening of a yoke plate to the core. Therefore, as assembled, the yoke plate is mounted on the electromagnet unit and the leaf spring with armatures is secured to a cover (stopper plate) by a washer. Then the armatures secured to the leaf spring are disposed on the yoke plate such that each of the plungers is inserted into the respective opening of the yoke plate, and then the cover is secured to a print wire guide body (nose) by a screw.
Consequently, a large number of processes is required to assemble such a complex structure, and workability for the assembly is very low. Further, if the plunger is not accurately positioned on the armature, the plunger is not properly located in the opening of the yoke plate, and may come in contact with the wall of the opening. Accordingly, high accuracy in the manufacturing of components is required.